


Mother Island

by Greengem120



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, I don't explain in detail but i'll just have that tag, Minor Violence, based on the maori mythology tales abt maui, how he was abandoned as a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengem120/pseuds/Greengem120
Summary: I had this headcanon about Te Fiti sort of being a mother figure to Maui after his mother abandoned him. Just something short I wrote a while back





	Mother Island

**Author's Note:**

> I had this headcanon about Te Fiti sort of being a mother figure to Maui after his mother abandoned him. Just something short I wrote a while back

Thousands of years ago

It was twilight, a woman called Taranga had recently given birth. Unfortunately, due to the infant’s small size and there was little the early villages could do for such a small child, the woman decided she had no other choice. She already had four older children who survived infancy, and stillbirths weren’t uncommon. The new mother went through the forest to a clearing where there was a small hill overlooking the ocean. Holding the child in her arms she walked over and knelt down near the edge

She hesitated for a few moments tho looking down at the sleeping infant in her arms. Somewhere deep inside she felt a pang of sadness for her child and another emotion she was unable to describe. The woman sighed revealing a small gap between her two upper front teeth.

Holding the infant outward, she closed her eyes and cast him into the sea. Waiting a few minutes to mourn the lost child, she got up and went home.

The ocean who witnessed the horrendous act, moved itself so as the infant wouldn’t continue to submerge and drown, it carried him upward so he'd be able to breathe

Days past, probably weeks as the child drifted. The ocean knew where it could take him: Te Fiti

_______

The mother island accompanied by the other gods looked upon the infant and were mortified at what the humans had done to him.

Te Fiti herself could feel an internal rage like fire, MOLTEN fire swell deep inside her. But the goddess of life being gentle and forgiving of mortal error and their faults simply sighed in disappointment. She made herself small enough so she could pick up the infant in her hands. Te Fiti smiled lovingly at the sleeping child as he stirred. Bringing him close she breathed life into him, granting upon him divine status. The newly born deity child woke up and started to cry, the new life resonating from him.

Te Fiti admired her work, happy that this child would have a second chance at life. And someday he would do great things to better the lives of all mortals. She would continue to always look after him until he was old enough to be on his own.

She named him: Maui


End file.
